In office equipment, such as digital copiers and facsimile machines, original hard-copy documents are recorded as digital data using what can be generally called a “scanner.” In a typical scanner, a document sheet is illuminated and the light reflected from the document sheet is collected by a SELFOC® or a spherical lens and it is recorded by a photosensitive device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) array, to be converted to digital image data. In one embodiment, a narrow strip of the document sheet is illuminated as the sheet is moved through a document handler, or the photosensitive device is moved relative to a platen on which the document sheet is placed.
One type of illuminator useful in document scanning includes a light-transmissive element that exploits internal reflections to direct light from one or more point sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) to emerge from an exit surface of the element toward a document. Designing an illuminator for a scanner presents challenges in providing, among other aspects, an even illumination along the narrow strip of the document, as well as providing a suitable illumination profile across the narrow strip.
The angular distribution of light produced by the illuminator at the document can vary along the illuminated strip, depending upon the illuminator architecture. Irregularities in the illumination level in the illuminated area can result in defects in the image data, particularly in the case of discrete light sources, such as LEDs. While light guides are able to focus light with high efficiency on the imaging area of the platen, it has been found that glossy document surfaces that are uneven, e.g., crumpled or curved from the platen, may specularly reflect the light toward the photosensitive device unevenly, resulting in bright spots in the image.
In a practical application of document scanning, specular flare light is created when a combination of conditions (such as a glossy document not lying perpendicular to the optical axis of the imaging lens) enables a portion of the light from the illumination source to specularly reflect into the imaging sensor and add to its signal output. The specular flare light is an undesired addition to the light signal picked up from the light diffused by the document. This creates an artifact that may or may not be objectionable to customers depending upon the conditions. The artifact is usually noticeable on edges along the fast scan direction (potentially both leading and trailing edges). The glossier the document, and the darker the image content, the more the specular flare artifact is enhanced. For uniform sources, such as fluorescent lamps, the specular flare artifact is usually a continuous line; for discrete sources, such as LED arrays, the specular flare artifact is discontinuous and periodic, often appearing as bright spots in the image.